Of Losing a Hansome
by Taniia.Cull3n.Pattinzon
Summary: Isabella Swan la chica mas popular enamorada de Masen!- Una historia en la cual Isabella Swan es la chica mas popular y mas linda de la escuela mientyras que Edward Masen el Nerd y nuevo que pasara cuando se enamoren perdidamente el uno del otro? Lemon TH
1. Chapter 1 Prefacio!

_Declairmer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer , En verdad una genio I lovee!!  
_

* * *

Edward POV

Genial de nuevo mudanza pero ahora a Forks mejor aun el lugar mas aburrido de america del norte!!!...

Mi padre Edward y mi madre Elizabeth Masen tenian una pequeña empresa con unos señores o creo que se apellidaban Cullen o algo asi, la empresa era medicay por sus negocios avandonamos Chicago mi ciudad de procedencia a la cual recien habiamos vuelto.

Yo soy uan rata de biblioteca, cerebrito o un nerd como lo quieras llamar, pero, la pregunta es ¿Porque lo era? faltaba un simple vistaso para dasrce cuenta, mi cabello era cobrizo una extraña mescla entre rubio y rojiso ademkas de extremadamente rebelde por lo cual mi madre desde pequeño me enseño a peinarmelo de a"" libro abierto""" como decian muchos con mucho fijador, era alto desgarbado , ademas que desde el año pasado me habian detectado vista casada, por lo cual me veia obligado a usar anteojos asi realmente estaba jodido ya que hasta mis ojos que era lo mejor que tenia se veian ocultados bajo esos horribles anteojos.

Ademas que amis 18 años mi padre y mi madre compraban aun mi ropa por lo cual ussaba pantalones de vestir, chaleco, camisa aveces corbata y mi clasico sueter o sweater como los llamaba mi madre. Ellos decian que haci era como un caballero se vestia que klos jeans y las camisetas era para hombres y respetuosos y poco caballerosos; Era totalmente y desgarradoramente un perdedor!!!..... 

* * *

**_NOTA: Nueva historia nuevo comienzo espero su apoyo tan bueno como en ¿Bailamos?  
_**

**_att: Tania  
_**


	2. Mi primer dia de clases I

_Declairmer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer , En verdad una genio I lovee!!  
_

* * *

EDWARD POV!

Hoy a medio semestre comenzaba en el instituto de Forks. La vida no me habia tratado tan bien ahora ademas tenia que usara imperneable, agregandole mi horrenda camisa a cuadros y mi pantalon de vestir gris puaj!!!

Estaba demaciado ocupado en mis cavilaciones matutinas que no me di cuenta y por accidente choque con alguien.

-Fijate perdedor!!!- me empujo de vuelta y me caí

Sus amigos rieron de mi y se fueron despues de unos segundos, claisco que se riena de mi en el colegio realmente ya no me importaba siempre pero siempre era lo mismo se habia vuelto tedioso el hechio de que siempre fuese yo el perdedor.  
Senti una mano en mi hombro y me sobresalte dando un leve saltito

-Hola!! eres nuevo verdad?- mesonrio

Era uin chico gigantesco que mas que chico parecia un oso

-Si porque??- susurre algo atemorisado

Era clasico para nosotros los cerebritos que nos golpearan los mas grandes y todas esas cosas ademas de que nos ofendieran y se rieran de nostros asi era la vida y yo lo comprendia no habia por que intervenir como se habia empezado siempre en la escuela.

-Por nada solo que no deberias de permitir que te traten asi y menos la basura de Newton- me ayudo a levantarme-por cierto soy Emmet Cullen

-Edward Masen- extendi mi mano y nos dimos un suave preton.

-tus padres hacen negocios con los mios cierto??

-creo que si- balbuce un poco- sera mejor que me valla a clases no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer dia.

Comenze a caminar hacia la primera aula que seria la clase consiguiente segun yo en el edificio B

-Oye nos vemos en el almuerzo verdad?- me grito

asenti y grite un leve Si! para despues sonrojarme al darme cuenta que habia gritado algo poco clasico en mi preferia guardar silencio y escuchar a todos en mi alrededor o simplemente sumergirme en mis pensamientos e ignorar todo lo demas.  
Gracia a todos los santos ningun maestro se percato de mi presencia mas que al final de las clases y eso por que les daba mi horario para que lo firmazen.

La hora del almuerzo llego y me dirigi lentamente hacia el comeedor lentamente para no tener otro incidente como el de la mañana, a lo lejos alcanze a visualizar a Emmett y ahora se encontraba acompañado de otro chico un poco menos desgarbado me hacerque a ellos.

-Puedo sentarme?- susurre timidamente.

-Claro- contestaron al unisoninio lo que provoco que soltaran una risita.

- Jasper Hale- extendio su mano el chico al cual no conocia hasta hace 5 segundos.

- Edward Masen- estreche su mano dandole un suave apreton- un placer conocerte

-Ahi vienen nuestras chicas- dijo Emmett

Me gire hacia lo que parecia la entrada de el comedor y me encontre con 3 hermosas chicas, podia hasta decir que me dolian los ojos de tan solo mirarlas. La primera era un tanto baja, blanca, con cabello obscuro y corto tenia rasgos como duende,, tenia buen cuerpo ante lo que mostraba. La segunda era mucho mas alta ruabia de ojos azules y facciones muy definidas anque se le veian un tanto rudas, ella si que tenia cuerpo podria pazar como modelo sin problemas. La tercera para mi no era una chica era un angel perfecta en todos los aspectos quizas un poco mas comun en cuanto a caracteristicas pero sus rasgos eran dulces y bien definidos sus ojos como chocolate cabelo castaño ondulado hasta la cintura ademas que si la rubiecita tenia buen cuerpo ella le gana por muchisimo, cada cuerva tan bien definida y sus piernas largas muy bien torneadas.

Se hacercaron a nuestra mesa, negandose algunos chicos lo pude ver y mas a la hermosisima angelita, la mas chica fue directo al regaso de Jazper y le dio un suve beso en los labios la rubia sin embargo fua a lado de Emmett y mas que un sueve beso en los labios casi se lo comiaa diria yo me senti un poco incomodo, la mas hermosa saludo a los dos con un beso en la mejilla y luego a mi lo que provoco que me sonrojase.

-Hola soy Bella y tu?- me dijo al oido tan sensualmente que senti que mis piernas eran gelatina correccion que todo yo era gelatina.

-Ed..ward- extendi mi mano y ella la tomo soltando una risita.

-Asi chicas el es Edward Masen- interrumpio Emmett

-eres el hijo de Eli??- pregunto la mas pequeña

- si- me sonroje- no me has dicho aun tu nombre

-Alice Culle, la rubiecita plastica Rosalie Hale, y la zorrita de tu lado Isabella Swan

Les otorgue una pequeña sonrisa para luego comenzar a comer, en verdad era timido. Pude visualizar a el tal newton el chico que me empujo en la mañan, se inco al lado de Bella y le tomo la mano.

- Hola hermosa!! que te parece si vamos el sabado al cine???

- Ash no Mike!!! no lo entiendes te detesto cuantras veces tengo que rechazarte para que lo entiendas??

No se porque pero me alegre por su respuesta y sonrei por inercia soltando una leve risita de la cual me arrempenti despues... 

* * *

**_NOTA: Nueva historia nuevo comienzo espero su apoyo tan bueno como en ¿Bailamos? mm bueno espero y les haya gustado este capi un poco que digo un poco un mucho corto lo que sucede es que ya no tengo tiem es domingo y ademas creo que me estoy resfriando espero sus opiniones aver que tal que tal les gusta la actitud de luzerrr de Edward jeje yeah chicas apoco no es mejor una Bella zorrita jejejes mejor las chicas mandamos!!!_**

**_por fass puzha el boton verde sexy edward ya esta esperandote para darte un besitoo miraa!!_**

**_EDAWAR: vAMOS CHICA HERMOSA PUZHALO YA NO QUIERO SER UN NERD QUIERO QUE LLEGUEMOS PRONTO A CUANDO ME CONVIERTA EN CISNE""_**

**_Taniiia(yop): calla chico que no preciones a las chicas ella dejaran reviews si quieren_**

**_Edward. bah!! zi no precionamos no dejaran reviews!! mi contrato dice que si no conceguimos reviews tu y yo no nos..._**

**_Taniaa(yop): calla te he dicho!!!!! (sonrojo) las chicas no quieren saber lo que implica el contrato es demaciado pervetido para ellas!!_**

**_Edward. chicas se los ruegoo dejen review quiero que ella y yo tengamos se.._**

**_FIN DE LA TRANSMICION!!  
_**

**_att: Tania  
_**


	3. Mi primer dia de clases II

_Declairmer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer , En verdad una genio I lovee!!  
_

* * *

EDWARD POV!

- Ash no Mike!!! no lo entiendes te detesto cuantras veces tengo que rechazarte para que lo entiendas??

No se porque pero me alegre por su respuesta y sonrei por inercia soltando una leve risita de la cual me arrempenti despues...

-De que te ries imbecil??- me grito al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa consu puño y fruncia el seño pero no en signo de confucion sì no en molestia.

Empujo mi silla para que yo me callera pero tuve mejor reflejos que el, esa era una de mis cualidades tener mejor reflejos, me solto ubn golpe hacia mi cara el cual esqueve me sorprendi de mi mismo jamas habia peleado y habora parecia que lo habia hecho de toda la vida. Le solte dos golpes una en la quijada y otro en la boca del estomago, los demas alumnos se comenzaron a juntar a nuestro alrededor, segui golpeandolo pero luego se hacercaron sus amigos

-NO!! Mike si golpeas a Edward- interrumpio Bella con cierot coraja podia oir como pronunciaba cada palabras con dificultada y con los dientes apretados- te aseguro que recibiras hata lo triple por cada chico de este calegio, de eso me aseguro yo!!!

Mike nego con una sonrisa burlistica he hizo señas a sus amigos para que se alejaran de mi puesto que ya estaba lo suficiente cerca como para tomar mis brasos he impedir que golpeara a Mike

-hay Bella Bella no crei que te gustaran los nerds como el ni pensarlo- comenzo a reir y se marcho a un paso veloz

Pronunciadas estas palabaras mi corazon di un vuelco velozmente.. yo yo le gustaba? a esa chica perfecta y hermosa?

-gracias- susurre y le di un besito en la mejilla

- de nada guapo- me guiño un ojo y yo me ruborise como respuesta automatica.

Gale la silla de su lado y de nuevo me sente y me puso absorto a comer no queria pensar en nada que no fuera la escuela o me encontraria en graves duresas quiero decir graves aprietos al pensar en Bella como mi salvadora la chica que staba a mi aldo que olia como fresias y a fresas era un aroma hipnotizante .

Estaba en eso cuando escuche el chirriante sonido de la silla al deslizarse por el suelo gire mi mirada y ahi estab la hermosa de Bella con una gran sonrisa extendiendose por sus labios

-Sera mejor que vallamos a clase ED-

-sisiiisiiiii - balbuce tontamente tanto que me abergonce un poco y me sonrojo pero solo levemente.- cual te toca?

-biologia y ati?

- tambien!!- dije con un entusiasmo inesperado

- excelente Ediie!

Camino a la clase consiguinete comenzamos a platicar yo solo le di una breve introduccion de como era mi vida en chicago, pero entonces cuabndo comenzamos a habalr de novias..

-Nunca he tenido- confese

-que raro y mas para un cghico atan guapo como tu!

- supongo que nuca me interesado-

hasta ahora que estas tu..PENSE SIN PODER CONTROLARME 

que bien-

Retome un poco ala conversacion pero en eso llego el profesor tuve que guardar silencio fue increible cuando me entere que compartiamos la mayoria de las clases menos las 3° primeras y la ultima que ella le tocaba gimnacia y a mi literatura eso no era lo mejor sabia que le agradaba, tan solo pensarlo mi corazon daba un vuelco.

Cuando llegue a mi casa no paso nada importante solo lo clasico he inevitable mis padres pasaron por mi al colegio para despues irse a trabajar y no regresar hasta la noche por lo cual me apurehacer mis labores para despues dormime un pco mas temprano de lo normal pues me encontraba un poco cansado...

Bella POV.

un dia mas, lo mismo de siempre, la misma estupida y aburrida rutina.

Mi perfil segun todos ISABELLA MARIE SWAN mejor conocida como Bella o Bells, la chica mas popular y perfecta del instituto de Forks el lugar mas lluevioso de Estados Unidos el cual por cierto detestaba.

Yo soy Isabella ninca me ha gustado mi nombre completo por lo cual muchos de mis amigos me pusieron varios sobre nombres como Isa, Bella, Bells, etc.. era desde siempre o bueno desde que me mude a Forks la mas popular en la escuela todos y todas las chicas decian que rera hermosa desde mi tono de piel hasta mi muy avanzado desarrollo, yo sin encambio no encontraba nada distinto en mi ojos cafes, cabello color cafe y clargo hasta la cintura, nada anorma l solo mio extraño cuerpo tan perfecto??, podia presumirlas todas... Tenia un poco mejor dicho una nada agrado por las compras y tenia una amiga que las ahacia todas junto con ROsalie que tambuien era mi amiga pero bueno.

Hoy habia sido un dia extremadamente distinto desde la mañana llegue tarde por que como nunca me habia puesot a elejir mi ropa y eso habia sido muy tarado pues algo me decia hoy tiene s que estar bellisima Isabella. En las 3° horas las chicas se la pasaban riendo de un chico nuevo segunellas era un cerebrito que hasta daba pena verlo yo me moleste un poc por su critixcas aunque no sabia porque. Los chicos sin encambio decian que era un perdedor puesto que Mike Newton lo habia golpeado y para que Mike pudiese golper a hlguiin solo estaba ca.. dificl. 

* * *

**_NOTA:LO SIENTOMI COMPU CHAFA ME CANBIO EL CPAITULO CHICAS JEJE LO ZIENTO APENAS ME DI CUENTA LO SUBIE EL DE MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES DOBLE LO ZIENTO PERO YA ESTOY CORRIJIENDO MIS ERORRES_**

**_INICIO TRANSMICION:_**

**_EDWARD: QUE TAL? HOY AUN NO TENGO BESOS PUESTO QUE NO HE ELIGIDO A LAS AFORTUNADAS PERO MUY PRONTO MUY PRONTO CHICAS_**

**_AUTORA: SHH EDWARD .. TENEMOS QUE HABALR AHI ALGO EN EL CONTRATO QUE NO TE DIJE_**

**_EDWARD: QUEE? _**

**_AUTORA. TENDRAS QU ESPERAR JOJO NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE NO SABES QUE TENGO MUCHA TAREA BOBISS? PUAJ!_**

**_FIN TRANSMICION_**

**_chicas perdon por la tardanza ma{ñana les prometo subir cap mm bueno zi no el domeingo ahora sii promesa por Edward hee!! besitos bbiee!  
_**

**_att: Tania  
_**


	4. Un dia rarO muii rarO

**_ declaracion:Los personajes no pertenecen! Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte y es clasificacion M cada quien la lee por qe kiere y gracias por hacerlo ea ea!!  
_**

* * *

.

Me moría de ganas de conocerlo es decir seria otro bobo mas o podría ser como Jasper y Emmett agradable y hasta quizás un buen amigo no lo sabia esa era la mayor duda que invadía mi mente! Es decir tendría que soportar un bobo mas o en verdad un cerebrito buena onda? Mmm

-Hola hermanita

-Hey Osito

-Oye ya osito los rumores del chico nuevo ya lo conocí!!! Y creo que es mi amigo

-Wow oso y dime como es?

- no lo se raro parece tontis Jajaja deberías de verlo se viste como recuerdas aquel personaje que sale en los Simpson el que le dicen hombre topo? Jajaja si a el solo en joven

-Que cruel Emm que tal y te equivocas?

- apostamos?

-vale $50 dólares!

-Voy con Emmett- interrumpió el recién llegado

-por cierto Hola Jasper

-Lo siento Hola Bella

-disculpa los modales de el tonto de mi cuñado- esta vez Emmett quien soltó una estridente carcajada

-chicos en verdad debo de ir a anatomía

- bueno adiós hermanita!

-La apuesta esta hecha nos vemos en el almuerzo

Comencé a caminar a mi siguiente clase pensando que quizás perdería 50 dólares por dios como se me ocurrió a postar tanto seria casi ¼ de mi mesada!

No, no tendría esperanzas estaba perdida!!!

La hora del almuerzo llego, fui a buscar amigas o las chicas como le decía yo

-¿Qué hay Bells?- me dijeron mis dos amigas como un saludo

- vamos a almorzar me muero de hambre

-yo me muero por ver a mi Osmett

-Yo quiero a mi Jazz

Caminamos como siempre evadiendo algunos chicos al ver a la mesa encontré con tres chicos en lugar de dos supuse que seria el nuevo como me había dicho Emmett, l nuevo me observaba tenia una mirada tímida y retraída ponía una barrera no lo podía ver con claridad, realmente era un nerd tenia unas ganas terribles de reír el señor topo Jr. Jajajaja perfecto! Perdí 50 dólares. Camine a la mesa detenidamente analizándolo Alice saludo a su "Jazz" y Rosalie a su "Osmett" yo los salude a los dos con un beso en la mejillas y quizás por cortesía le di uno al sr. topo Jr. Lo mire sonrojarse y me senté a su lado comencé a analizarlo realmente era guapo muy guapo si se pusiera un jeans y una camiseta ya se converse y por ultimo no se peinara e usara pupilentes transparentes si transparentes por que tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, seria perfecto para mi.

-Hola soy Bella y tu?- hice mi voz lo mas sedosa que pude

-Edward- extendió su mano y no pude evitar soltar una risita, era un poco mucho anticuado, el cambio implicaría mucho.

-Así el es Edward Masen- interrumpió mis pensamientos Emmett

- Eres el hijo de Eli?

- Si tu como te llamas?

- Alice Cullen, ella es Rosalie hale y la zorrita de tu lado es Isabella Swan

Le sonreí intentando infundirle un poco más de de confianza pero el solo bajo la mirada y otorgo una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Comenzó a comer observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, no me di cuenta que alguien estaba a mi lado hasta que escuche la chocante voz de Mike Newton

- Hola hermosa!! Que te parece si vamos el sábado al cine???

- Ash no Mike!!! No lo entiendes te detesto cuantas veces tengo que rechazarte para que lo entiendas??- estaba arta de el siempre con cine bailar a un bar o que hacemos hoy en tu casa

Pude escuchar una leve risita de Edward quiero decir de que reía? Su sonrisa me dejo aturdida quiero decir casi desconectada de el mundo era perfecto el iba a ser mío me impresionaba mas que muchos otros chicos y eso que había salido con muchos. De un momento a otro vi a Mike peleando con Edward, mi Edward iba ganando pero comenzaron a acercarse sus amigo s de Mike esto no era para nada bueno

-NO!! Mike si golpeas a Edward- apreté mis dientes estaba realmente molesta el no podía llegar y golpear a Edward por que si realmente era patético no se daba cuenta- te aseguro que recibirás hasta lo triple por cada chico de este colegio, de eso me aseguro yo!!!

Mike negó con una sonrisa balística he hizo señas a sus amigos para que se alejaran Edward que ya estaba lo suficiente cerca como para tomar sus brazos he impedir que golpeara a Mike

-hay Bella, Bella no creí que te gustaran los nerds como el ni pensarlo- comenzó a reír y se marcho a un paso veloz

Quiero decir tan obvia era para que se dieran cuenta que me gustaba pero si apenas lo conocía y creía que era el hombre perfecto por dios que me sucedía!!

-gracias- me di un tímido beso en la mejilla ternurita!!

- de nada guapo- le guiñe el ojo coquetamente

Comencé a comer como me gustaba quiero decir el no debía gustarme no es que por que se aun nerd ni un perdedor nada solo que no somos el uno por el otro siempre he soñado que mi novio será como Mathew Bellamy que vendrá en una moto con una chamarra de cuero por mi y me besara y todo lo demás nada que ver con Edward el era raro en cierta manera. Escuche el ruido de una silla y levante mi mirada Emmett y Rosalie se ponían de pie era hora de la siguiente clase.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a clase Ed

-Sisiiisiiiii – balbuceo tiernamente.- cual te toca?

-biología y a ti?

- también!!- dijo entusiasmado así que yo también le gustaba ja un golpe bajo

- excelente Eddie!

Me platico sobre el y su vida en chicago le gustaba leer y casi no salía porque casi no tenia amigos, tenia un excelente promedio y NUNCA había tenido novia, yo seria la primeria sonreí sin querer

Toda esa semana la pase con Edward conociéndolo y cada mas me comenzaba a gustar mas mejor dicho mucho.}

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

[[[[[aLoO]]]

añOz zin star pOr aquii nO mizz leqtOraz mm buenO lO qe sucede es que cazii muerO en vdd qe zii tuve una criziss gastrOintestinal y me stuvierOn haciendO lavadOz gaztriqOz diariO!!! luegO fue el qOnciertO de MUSE! ademas de que pzz tuve qe regresar a laz squela ii actualizarme y buenO examenes me entieneden nO?? jajaja mm bnO pzz yaa regrese!!! y esperO jamas irme este capitulo nO me agradO Opinene nenas en verdad que nO me gustO nO tuve casi tiemPo perO en fin sprO actualizar ya mañana O pasadO de nuevO depende de su reviews!! mm bnO aun sigO algO enferma perO miss papis me suben el animO jejeje ii dije Oii pOr qe nO aun ussO lapp asii qe si encuentran fallas ahii ya saben pOrqe ahii mi zz lectOrziitas stOii enamOradaa aziii qe qizass me pOnga cursii jajajaja !! Oqiizzz ahOra zii me vOiii zprO ii anden de lO mejOr ii este capilo esta dedicadO a dos personas:

ROciO: chica muchas gracias eres la que mwe decia que me recuperara en verdad me diste muchos animso eres una super niñaa y te quiero mil oqq? nunca cambiess!! espero y te guste el capitulo muchos van a ser dedicados para ti gracias por preocuparte por mi salud!!

Ethan: concidencias de la vida? ( mi nuevo novio jajaja)

Plizzz paza a leer esta historia en verdad me enqanta la chica es genial!! gracias por ayudarme con este proyecto RociO!!

http:// www.f a nf icti /s/5666 471/1/espi a_ de_tu_cor azon zin spacioozz muxOzz zaludOzz ii dejO imagenezz en mi perfiill vale biie mañana actulizo esta historia yy bailamos sin falta!

LO LAMENTO!!!!

OPRIMAN EL GLOBITO!!! LOS LLEVARA A L CIELO!!! =D

y de paso me ahara muii feliz =)

zaludiinezz me vOii

att. Taniiia!


	5. zeemmanaa a thuu LadO!

**_ declaracion:Los personajes no pertenecen! Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte y es clasificacion M cada quien la lee por qe kiere y gracias por hacerlo ea ea!  
_**

* * *

Edward POV:

Lunes: hoy por la mañana todos mis nuevo amigos me esperaban Bella lucia realmente hermosa con ese vestido se ajustaba perfectamente donde debía y donde no era suelto. Nos saludamos y cada uno acudió a sus clases. En el almuerzo me dirigí a la biblioteca tenia mucho que no acudía a una comencé a estudiar un poco el principio de Arquímedes. Cuando acudí a mi clase de Biología Bella me espera ya sentada en nuestro escritorio podía verla esta pensando pero en quien o en que?

-Hola guapo donde estuviste?

-Hola Bella, estuve en la biblioteca

Su boca formo una perfecta "O" y me sonrió pase a mi lugar por que el profesor entro al aula

-pzz Ed y si jugamos verdad o reto?

- esta bien comienza

-cual es tu color preferido?

-supongo que el azul, tu libro favorito

-cumbres borrascosas

-también es de mis favoritos

-pero es para chicas, bueno película favorita?

-inteligencia artificial, y la tuya?

-diario de una pasión, cuantos años tienes?

Esa pregunta me dejo muy sorprendido creería que era menor me decepciono un poco apenas y nos conocíamos y me había hecho falsas ilusiones creyendo que le gustaba

-17 como tu, bueno pronto cumpliré 18 en Junio cuando es tu cumple?

-13 de septiembre

Continuamos así supe que su comida favorita era la italiana, le gustaba el rojo, sus padre estaban divorciados, le gustaba Debussy, su mejor amiga era Alice.

Bella Pov

((nota. Esto es nuevo espero sus opiniones okizz? Jeje mm bueno se trata como del el diario que muestra lo que esta escrito en el vale si tiene dudas estoy a sus ordenes vale?))

Querido diario:

Hoy pude conocer mejor a Edward es la mejor persona que haya conocido en mucho tiempo mejor aun le intereso por lo que soy no se fija en si tengo dinero soy guapa o algo así como los demás en verdad me encanta estar con el además compartimos muchos gusto como la comida Italia el sabe hablar Italiano te imaginas? Es mas que genial creo que lo comienzo a querer.

Espero mañana volver a verlo y estar con el un buen rato con el me encanta pasar el tiempo con el.

Edward POV.

Martes:

Bella me defendió de un chico llamado Jacob, me quería dar una "estrenada" ella me había defendido se interpuso susurrándole algo al oído y el le sonrió y se alejo eso no me había gustado Bella no pida coquetear enfrente de mi no debía, a cierto ella aun no sabia que estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella. No hable con mi Bella no, no con Bella ella jamás seria mía. Ella estaba muy pensativa distante, se tuvo que ir temprano. La extrañe como nunca había extrañado a una persona, toda la tarde pensé en ella. Estaba Jodido! ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí?.

Bella POV:

Hola!:

Hoy defendí a Edward e Jacob eso me lleno de orgullo, lo quería golpear por haberlo mirado justificándose que seria su "estrenada "en la escuela era una estúpida costumbre si llegaba alguien nuevo a la escuela tenían que golpearlo o hacerle una travesura para que aprendiera quienes mandaban era tan estúpido…

Lo único que pensé en ese instante fue POBRE EDWARD me interpuse y prometí que si lo dejaba vendría en la tarde a mi casa tuve que soportar una larga sesión de besos, no me malinterpretes antes te había escrito que me gustaba pero ahora Edward ocupa cada espacio en mi mente y corazón ¿Qué mierda me sucedía?

Edward POV

Miércoles:

Una chica de nombre Tanya se acerco a mí, pregunto mi nombre y que si era novio de Bella que mas quisiera yo pero no tuve que negarlo no podía mentir con eso Bella se podría molestar y dejarme de hablar no lo podría soportar. Me invito al cine! Me quede callado es decir por que una chica como ella guapa, rica y con muchos amigos es decir popular querría salir con alguien como yo en verdad yo no era nada agradable mucho menos guapo. Pero cuando iba a responder llego alguien y me jalo del brazo al mirar a un lado pude ver a Bella, sonreí un poco ella me había salvado. De darle una negativa a una chica que apenas y conocía.

-que te pasa Edward?- me recrimino

-nada, es que ella

- ella que?

-ella me invito a salir

-y le dijiste que no verdad? Sabes no se porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo!

Se alejo de mi y camino rápidamente dejándome confuso y con los pies plantados esperando que me digiera algo amas como vi que no sucedió me aleje.

Bella POV.

Querido no mejor Estúpido diario:

No se porque aun escribo en ti es tan estúpido el hecho de escribir esto en ti quiero decir esto es para niñas pequeñas. Bueno pero no importa necesito desahogarme con alguien y quien mejor que mi mejor amigo. Estoy harta de Tanya hoy la muy zorra se acerco a Edward quiere quitármelo como me quito a Robert solo que Edward si puede tener su pene dentro sus pantalones por mucho tiempo. Conocí los celos por primera vez me costo mucho darme cuenta que eso eran, me pelee con Edward por Tanya cada instante que visualice se repite en mi cabeza no puedo evitarlo pero a la vez me remuerde la conciencia. Me enamore de Edward pero ahora que me doy cuenta fue a mor a primera vez recuerdo cuando lo toque la corriente eléctrica que me recorrió y como se altero cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

No puedo olvidar a Edward (suspiro) mi Edward solo mío para siempre…

Edward POV:

Jueves:

Bella no asistió al colegio Alice dijo que estaba enferma. La extrañe tanto creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Bella!.

Pero la cague donde esta ella ahora? En casa quizás con otro hombre quizás sola llorando por mi culpa Alice dijo que lo mejor era que no me acercara a ella que estaba bien pero que eran "problemas de chicas" a veces deseaba ser una chica para entender mejor todo.

Bella POV.

HI!

Hoy no asistí al colegio estaba tan confundida que no prestaría atención a las clases decidí no ir era lo mejor. Estaba tan confundida que necesitaba la ayuda de mía amiga Alice decidí confesarle hoy la verdad la cruel verdad estaba muy confundida con esto.

-Alice me enamore de Edward- solté de golpe mientras estábamos de compras

-quee? -Gritaron ella y Rosalie

-Que me enamore de Edward Masen hijo de Elizabeth Masen y Edward Masen

-Jajajajaa!-soltó a reírse Alice- lo sabia ustedes son el uno para el otro además se notaba por como se miran.

-yo no lo sabia solo me di cuenta cuando Tanya le hablo a Edward me inundaron unos celos como nunca ni con Robert hasta ahora eh entendido que fue por que me enamore de el.

-mmm debemos cambiarle el look creo que yo te ayudare con eso.

-que Isabella Swan esta enamorada de un Nerd?- grito Rosalie y comenzó a carcajearse

-yo se que es traumático y todo lo demás pero no entiendo como sucedió creo que fue como un accidente no lo see!

-Bella creo que debes ir a casa y descansar y pensar en lo que harás que no te importe lo que digan Rosalie y los demás sino lo que dice tu corazón quieres?

-si- le di un besito en las mejillas a Alice y me fui gruñéndole a Rosalie.

Que se creía ella para tratarme así y sobretodo prácticamente burlarse de que me enamore de Edward ella realmente no era nadie para hacer eso.

Bueno he decidido que nos daremos una oportunidad si por que no Edward y yo estaríamos juntos o al menos eso creo claro si el correspondía a mis sentimientos mañana iría al colegio y le contaría un poco sobre mi descubrimiento sobre el y si no me creía le demostraría que es verdad gritando EDWARD MASEN TE AMO TE AMOOO!

Antes de dormir le mande un mensaje a Alice y otro a Edward.

_Ali gracias por tu apoyo de verdad sirvió de mucho no sabes cuanto te quiero amiga eres la mejor pero cres que Edward comparta mis sentimientos. _

_Obvio que si Amiga el te ama lo eh visto en sus ojos por que crees que te dije lo del centro comercial apuesto que el estaría feliz si supiera que lo amas._

_Att:ali_

_Gracias amiga te quiero debo dormir mañana iré al cole y hablare con Edwardsito_

_Att:belly_

_Ok amiga supongo que mañana te veo sueña con Edward jaja ojala no sean sueños Eróticos jaja! Te quiero =D_

_Att:Ali_

_Hola! Edward espero y estés de lo mejor sabes que Te quiero no lo olvides nos vemos mañana sueña conmigo._

_Att. Bella_

_Hola! Bella claro que soñare contigo sabes que yo también te quiero que bueno que mañana nos veremos espero y podamos hablar veo que ya no estas enojada conmigo un abrazo!_

_Edward_

**Viernes:**

**Edward POV.**

**E**staba sentado esperando a Bella anoche me mando un mensaje por lo cual sabia que vendría la esperaría para hablar con ella. Cuando vi su mini couper para enfrente de la escuela venia mas hermosa que nunca con un vestido que no se veía ni tan sexy ni tan santa se veía simplemente perfecta ((vestido y conjunto en mi perfile))Dirigí la atención a mi libro no quería que Bella notara que la miraba y se sintiera obligada ha hacer algo con una persona tan repugnante como yo. Sentí su olor inundar todos mis sentidos

-Hola Ed.

-Hola Bella

-lamento lo del otro día yo no quería que tu bueno sintieras que fue tu culpa eso que Tany y yo tenemos ciertos problemas.

-si no te preocupes.

-como recompensa te invito a comer a mi casa.

-si acepto-susurre al instante

-Bueno entonces nos vemos esta tarde en mi casa saliendo si quieres puedes telefonear a tus padres para que te dejen salir. Debvo irme tengo Literatura y sabes que esa clase no me la pierdo por nada

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-Si te quiero Edward no lo olvides jamas

En mi pecho se acelero mi corazon a un ritmo incontrolable y mire alrededor como no creyendo que me lo decia a mi me sonroje y mire al suelo para luego pensar. _PERO NO TE QUIERE COMO TU A ELLA ELLA TE QUIERE COMO AMIGO._

_-_Yo tambien te quiero Bella

Este dia pintaba para ser bueno...

* * *

LAMENTO LA TARDANSA PERO COMO YA HE DICHO EN MI OTRA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA DE VERDA NECESITABA UN TIEMPO PARA MI QUISAS FUE DEMACIADO TIEMPO PERO DE VERDAD ME SIRVIO DE MUCHO PUDE PENSAR Y REALMENTE ANALIZAR SI QUERIA O NO QUERIA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO CREY QUE LA ESCRITURA Y YO NOS DIVORSIARIAMOS PERO NO AQUI ESTOY Y FUERA DE LA DEPRECION NO PUEDO PEDIR REVIEEWS DE VERDAD ESTOY AVERGONZADA SE ME HACE TAN IRREPOSABLE LO QUE HIZE PERO AHORA SI HE REGRESADO INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO LA ESCUELA ME ABSORVE PERO BUENO ESTOY ORGULLOSA ARRIBA EL CETY 13 EHHH! GENIIAL ME VOY LAS AMO HERMOSAS MIS LECTYORAS Y PUEDEN DEJARME EN SUS REVIWS SI LLEGA AH AVER TODO LO QUIERAN DESDE GROSERIAS LO ACEPTARE CON GUSTO.


End file.
